Со Вкусом Кофе
by SpilerCaer
Summary: Tekken 4, HwoaJulia. По заявке Хоаран/Джулия, чашка кофе и улыбка, романс.


**Со вкусом кофе**

Она взяла со стойки чашку горячего кофе и плавно развернулась. Джулия облюбовала себе столик в сторонке - у самого окна, умытого дождём. Однако донести туда чашку ей было не суждено, ибо девушка поспешно шагнула назад, едва не столкнувшись с кем-то. Кофе выплеснулся частью на пол, а частью на одежду.

Джулия закусила губу, вздохнула, отметив, что, собственно, чуть осталось гущи на донышке, и вскинула голову. В насмешливых светло-карих глазах притаилась улыбка, а ещё она разглядела в их глубине собственное отражение. Или ей показалось?

- Зря очки сняла, - хмыкнул кореец и небрежным движением смахнул со лба потемневшие от влаги пряди.

- Не твоё дело, - отрезала Джулия, прикидывая в уме, как следует поступить с этим... этим...

Он внезапно вытянул руку, отнял у неё опустевшую чашку и поставил на стойку.

- Повторите. Эспрессо, два.

И весело подмигнул девушке.

- На Турнир?

- И как ты только догадался? - сердито пробормотала она, взяв со стойки салфетку и прижав её к пятну от кофе на рукаве джинсовой куртки.

- Наверное, потому что на предыдущем ты была, - со смешком ответил рыжий, получил две чашки кофе и вручил одну из них Джулии. - А всё-таки зря ты очки сняла. До столика сама дойдёшь?

Интересно, он хоть подозревал, насколько был близок к тому, чтобы оказаться с надетой на голову чашкой? Она всегда оставалась спокойной, но этот... этот вот умудрялся даже её вывести из себя.

- Спасибо за заботу. Уж как-нибудь дойду.

- Я не имел в виду, что тебе нужна собака-поводырь, - широко улыбнулся Хоаран.

Джулия всё-таки надела ему чашку на голову - мысленно. Сделать это наяву ей мешало хорошее воспитание - и что-то ещё. Она промолчала и направилась к столику, стараясь не прислушиваться к его шагам за своей спиной.

Так и знала, что не стоило останавливаться в кафе, однако оно выглядело таким уютным. Особенно если принять во внимание усилившийся дождь.

Рыжий устроился за её столиком - напротив - и шутливо отсалютовал чашкой кофе. И Джулия только теперь отметила нечто странное: она немного прищурилась, изучая наряд корейца. Военный комбинезон, волосы короче, чем раньше, а черты лица стали резче и строже. Он успел в армии отслужить, что ли? Спросить об этом Хоарана она не удосужилась, просто сделала глоток кофе и отвернулась к окну.

- Значит, всё-таки на Турнир? - через пару долгих минут напомнил о себе её случайный собеседник.

Джулия чуть кивнула.

- Собираешься поджентльментствовать и уступить даме?

Рыжий неожиданно рассмеялся - негромко, но с искреннем весельем.

- Прости, я немного иначе смотрю на это. Всё по справедливости, - отсмеявшись, ответил он. Ну да, в этом он весь: честный бой и до конца. Лукавый, насмешливый, язвительный... Но он всегда честен. Или просто врать не умеет?

- Вспомни об этом, когда проиграешь мне, - едва слышно произнесла Джулия, любуясь расплывчатым пейзажем сквозь стекло, залитое потоками дождя. Узкая дорога и парк на той стороне улицы с полузаросшими тропками, а у кафе сиротливо притулился байк.

- А почему ты думаешь, что проиграю? - прозвучало неожиданно близко.

Девушка машинально повернула голову и едва не отшатнулась. Хоаран поставил локти на стол, уронил подбородок на скрещенные запястья и внимательно смотрел на неё с непонятным любопытством. Намокшая под дождём рыжая прядь упала ему на лоб - захотелось протянуть руку и...

- А почему ты думаешь, что победишь?

- Потому что я должен, - просиял улыбкой кореец.

- Прекрасный повод, - тихо отозвалась Джулия и откинулась на спинку стула, чтобы оказаться подальше от рыжего. Не то чтобы он смущал её, скорее... Равновесие. Из-за него она теряла привычное равновесие и больше не могла всецело контролировать свои мысли. Почему-то.

Рассеянно залезла рукой в карман куртки, достала очки и надела, чтобы уже отчётливо теперь увидеть ещё одну - уже довольную - улыбку Хоарана.

- Тебе идут очки, - отметил он, подхватив со стола чашку с кофе. И тоже откинулся на спинку стула, но глаз от её лица не отвёл.

- Делаешь комплименты, дабы усыпить бдительность противника?

Похоже, он немного озадачился, поднёс чашку к губам и, прежде чем отпить кофе, сказал:

- Это правда. Про очки.

И Джулия невольно прикоснулась к оправе кончиками пальцев, чтобы спрятать охватившее её смятение. Пожалуй, ей было приятно, но признаваться в этом даже самой себе не хотелось.

- Ты из армии, что ли, сбежал? - торопливо спросила она, чтобы поскорее сменить тему разговора.

- Ага, - кивнул кореец.

Опять его шуточки! Неужели он совсем не умеет быть серьёзным?

- А как твои исследования?

- В процессе.

Он промолчал, допил кофе и поднялся из-за стола, помедлил и внезапно спросил:

- Тебя подвезти?

Джулия решительно помотала головой.

- Нет уж, сама доберусь.

Не хватало ещё заявиться на Турнир в компании рыжего! Даже сейчас, когда на них никто не смотрел, она чувствовала себя странно, ну а если... Нет, это уже будет слишком. Разумеется, прогуляться у всех на глазах рядом с Хоараном... заманчиво. Пускай он и выглядел насмешником и задирой, но внушал чувство надёжности. Из-за его спины можно спокойно строить рожи хоть Отряду Тэккэн, ничего не опасаясь. Но...

Джулия постаралась отмахнуться от этих - с её точки зрения - неуместных мыслей. Как глупо, она же сама боец! Зачем ей любая другая надёжность, кроме собственной?

- Как пожелаешь, но я мог бы...

- Спасибо. Не стоит, - решительно отрезала Чанг.

Ей показалось, что рыжий немного растерялся. И впрямь показалось - наверняка, ведь этот парень никогда не терялся.

- Ладно, - он слегка пожал плечами, - удачи тебе.

Она наблюдала за ним - из окна. Хоаран остановился у входа в кафе и запрокинул голову, подставив лицо под потоки воды, лившейся с неба, и вдруг улыбнулся. А через минуту глухо заворчал мотор байка, и затем улица опустела.

Дождь настойчиво стучал каплями в окно, не собираясь прекращаться, а Джулия пила вторую чашку кофе и всё ещё смотрела в ту сторону, куда направился рыжий.

И вряд ли она сама осознавала, что её губы до сих пор хранили тень мягкой улыбки - улыбки с привкусом тёплых мыслей о случайной встрече.

Словно шоколадный привкус горячего кофе...


End file.
